You Knew
by feifeixu
Summary: Sasuke is back... What will happen to the new narusasu relationship? I suck at summaries, so please just read and review.lol a bit of yaoi, but not really... WILL SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW THIS! thank you...


You Knew

It had been two months since Sasuke returned to Konoha. Of course Sasuke didn't come back on his own will, he had a fights with Naruto. I t took a long speech and some hand-to-hand battle to bring Sasuke back. It seemed Sasuke still felt connected to Naruto and had not completely gone to the point of heartless to kill Naruto.

Everything had gone back to normal now. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were together as a team again. Today, they were having another training session with Kakashi, it was a short one. Afterwards, he left them alone to practice on their own. A while later, Sakura claimed she felt tired and decided to go home early.

"Wait! Sakura chan!" Naruto called and ran after her.

"What is it?" Sakura turned to ask. Sakura had been a lot nicer to Naruto after Sasuke left Konoha. Before, she rarely spoke to Naruto, her fists spoke for her. Even though Sakura always had a huge crush on Sasuke, she had a better understanding with Naruto. Sometimes, Naruto understood the 'inner Sakura' better than Sakura herself.

Sasuke watched from faraway at Naruto and Sakura's conversation. All he could make out was the bewildered expression on Sakura's face. 'What are they talking about?' Sasuke wondered.

Soon, Naruto came back from Sakura and continued his training as if nothing happened. "What was it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer, he didn't even shake is head, in fact he pretended he didn't hear their question. Sasuke decided to lay off on the topic and let it pass.

The two teammates continued the rest of their training without any verbal exchange. The sky was getting dark, Sasuke suddenly said, "Hey dobe."

"Hun?" Naruto lifted his head up for response.

"I'm calling it a day now." Sasuke said. "Are you going to continue training?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied. 'There is no waiting for me at home anyways.'

Sasuke smirked, then said, "See ya. " And walked away.

Now, there was only Naruto left on the training ground. He picked up his kunai and murmured, "I'm not going home until I get a perfect hit." He ran on his top speed and throw the kunai to the heart of the tree trunk. He missed it again, but this time only by a little. The tree trunk was already covered with kunai marks Naruto had made.

Naruto practiced this repeatedly, until eventually, he had a perfect hit. By then, the moon was already in the center of the sky. "Ah! I'm calling it a day!" Naruto said aloud to himself.

He walked under the moon on is way home, but suddenly stopped. "The moon is so round and large. The sky is so clear you can see all the stars in the sky. It's just like the night when Sasuke first left Konoha."

Just then, a kunai flew from nowhere to Naruto's direction. Naruto didn't dodge it, in fact, he didn't even try to dodge it. The kunai stabbed right at Naruto's stomach. A sharp pain shot through Naruto's body, he tumbled a few steps forward and fall backwards. Even with Kyuubi inside , there was no way to heal such a wound. As Naruto hit the ground, a dark figure landed beside him. It was a boy, the boy stared at Naruto with such cold eyes.

Naruto smiled a sad smile, said, "Good bye Sasuke. I love you." He breathed out one last breath and closed his eyes to this cruel world forever. The boy continued staring at Naruto for a moment. His dark eyes no longer showed coldness, it showed shock and somewhat fear. He slowly slid his mask off, it really was Sasuke! Sasuke's voice trembled as he whispered: "You knew! The-then why!" 'I love you…" Naruto's voice and his final words echoed in Sasuke's head.

Sasuke stood there for the rest of the night, until the sun came out and he heard foot steps behind him. Sasuke jerked his head around and saw Sakura walking at his direction. Sasuke stood there, very very still, waiting for Sakura to jump up any minute and kill him. Would he really let Sakura kill him? Of course not, would he kill Sakura too? Truthfully, he didn't know.

But Sakura didn't jump up, nor did she say anything, she didn't even look at Sasuke. She slowly walked right past Sasuke to Naruto's corpse and bent down. 'What is she doing?' Sasuke wondered. Sakura picked up Naruto's corpse and turned to walked away.

"Wa-wait! Sakura!" Sasuke called after her.

"What is it, Uchiha?" Sakura said without turning back.

"I, I… Why aren't you killing me? Aren't you angry?" Sasuke finally blurted.

"Oh believe me, I am angry. I am very angry." Sakura was facing Sasuke now as she spoke. She stared at Sasuke with ice-cold green eyes. "I 'm not killing you because I promised him." Sakura finished her last word then turned to walked away again.  
Sasuke continued staring at her as she walked farther and farther away from him, until he could see her no longer. "He really knew…"

A week later, on a rainy afternoon, Itachi's body was found at the border of Konoha, newly killed. There was no doubt that killed him. The incident was immediately reported to the Hokage.

The day after that, was surprisingly sunny. The only kind of sunny day you get after a big storm. Sakura went to Naruto's grave as usually, it was what Sakura had been doing ever since the day Naruto was killed. There, she saw a body laying next to the grave. As she walked closer, she noticed it was Sasuke's corpse. Sakura didn't scream, nor did she cry. She just stood there staring down at Sasuke's pale, lifeless face…

Apparently, Sasuke had committed suicide. No one in Konoha was really surprised to hear this news. Sasuke was born an avenger. For all avengers, as soon as they accomplish their revenge, there would be nothing left for them to do in this world. Avengers only lived for their revenge. As for Sasuke, it was worse. His revenge was to kill his own brother. In the process, he killed his best friend as well. Rumors were spreading in Konoha. That all the Uchihas were born with a curse, the curse was that they either kill or be killed by their best friend.

Later, Sasuke was buried into there same grave as Naruto. They were the oddest pair. Oddly similar, and oddly different. Similar for they were both orphans, and that loneliness and sorrow made them strong and made them see life in a way no others could experience. Different for one was the smartest; other was dumbest of the class. And one was well noticed and admired by others, one was never noticed.

They were rivals, friends, enemies, and somewhat lovers…

Every year at the same time, Sakura would bring two bouquets of flowers and visit their grave. One bouquet for the boy who was her special friend, Naruto Uzumaki, who had helped her during her worst moments and when she needed help the most. The other bouquet for the boy who she always loved, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura always knew Sasuke would never return her feelings, even if he was alive. She always loved him anyways.

Like all other Fanfiction writers, please review!


End file.
